1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable massaging devices, and more particularly, to a portable lightweight apparatus for massaging the human body.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous types of devices used for massaging the human body in order to relieve pain and relax the muscles. Some of these devices utilize manipulations, which exercise pressure or displacements of the epidermis, such as pinching, or may provide electrical pulses to stimulate circulation. Generally this equipment is used by professionals and is expensive. Techniques which utilize massaging have been successful in reducing and treating of cutaneous, cellulitic and dermalgic zones utilizing a "rolled palpation" technique.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings found in the prior art by providing a simple, inexpensive means of providing the palpation or pinching technique, which may be utilized by an individual on his or her own body.
Typical of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,368 issued to Guitay on Mar. 8, 1988. This device is an industrial apparatus suitable for use in a professional's office and is not portable nor suitable for an individual to use on his or her own body. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,047 issued to Guitay on Nov. 28, 1989, which is an attempt to utilize a portable hand held apparatus for massaging parts of the human body that is over simplified and does not provide power to the massaging rollers.